Service to Harmony book1 a My little pony Fic
by Ambrony
Summary: A story of how the elements of harmony survived through out history by the past of one colt


**Service to Harmony  
><strong>Book.1 

Calm before the storm

Equestria, before it had its name was a divided kingdom formed of three differently unique but common creatures. The land was filled with hatred and who you were was defined by what kind of pony you are.

The Pegasi, Brave heralds of the sky controlled weather across the land from powerful typhoons to the meek summer drizzle, they a sight to behold as they soar through the skies with grace and speed that matched their ferocious skills in battle that were formidable as their will.

The Earth ponies that occupy the farmlands make crops that feed and collect materials used in making tools, housing, and even weapons. Though looked down upon their race through the hardship survived and became strong and proud civilization and turned them into wise beings.

Unicorns, the race my family belongs to, brought forth the sun and moon with their magic and used magic on a lot of means from. Scholars in various studies in both scientific and the magical field they were responsible to a lot of magical artifacts used throughout history, one example would be the 'Elements of Harmony'.

100 years before the founding of Equestria, My grandfather Sir Ephraim Silvermane a member of the Royal Knights of the Round Table served under one of the greatest conjurers Starswirl the Bearden, he was also as his apprentice.

Though not as magically inclined as his master, My grandfathers skills in enchantment was well known throughout the kingdoms, and for it was chosen by Kings to create multiple safe's and vanguards within multiple palaces'.

It was only after some years before Starswirl the Bearden chose another apprentice did my grandfather leave his service and wander the world in order to hone his craft and perfect his magical skills that rumor has it that the Elements of Harmony's failsafe was improved by his improved by him among the other Unicorns of his time.

It is unknown where his whereabouts were at the time when Equestria was founded, what I do know is that he had finally found love to my grandmother, A zebra from Trottingham who studied the field of Biology, was infamous for her works on creating amalgam creatures and as my father would tell she was a former witch doctor of her tribe. Together their love inspired some novels, to my taste is a bit exaggerated, formed a bond, combined their research and made a new era in both their area of expertise of magic and science. Their names would be known in history.

It was then time that my Grandfather's days of adventure were over as they settled down to have a family. They had two children a filly and a colt, the filly my mother Serene Silvermane acquired my Grandfather's mane while the colt my uncle Cruxe Silvermane had my grandmothers stripes. They were raised in a former keep deep within the Everfree forest. Though away from civilization, my Grandparents did their best to raise them like normal parents would.

The Everfree forest served as a great place to teach the two siblings about magic and continue their research in peace as if anything goes out of hand nopony would be harmed. As the years went by the two became formidable in their skills, my mother taken the mastery of restoration and healing in both science and magic as well as a talent of enchantment her cutie mark were an image of a blue flame, while my uncle mastered the magic and science of Destruction and applied what he learned of zebra witch craft to his study alteration magic. They were equals when it came to countering each other's ability and my grandparents were proud. But every family has their Black sheep.

It wasn't long before my Uncle took an interest to my grandmother's research. He began experimented with small creatures turning them larger and mixing them together to form some new creature. At first their state was temporary returning to their normal form when given time but the more months he dabbled with his experiments the more gruesome and longer these transformations occurred and the darker his attitude became.

Until one day there was a report of seeing a strange creature near the site of where an attack was taken place. My Grandparents suspected it was my uncle and along with my mother persuaded him to stop his experiments as it was getting a lot more dangerous, He lashed out of anger and released upon his abominations to attack and made his escape. My mother used a restoration spell to reverse their state back to normal while for the others just remained as they are while my grandparents distracted them and held them down.

They tried to find my uncle but he vanished without a trace. My grandfather then reported the news to the palace that my uncle was responsible for the incidents that were happening, the last news they heard about him was that he was last sighted around the same place where three unicorns were brutally drained of their magical powers.

A few years has passed since the incident did my mother find her love, my uncle was now a wanted man as the number of disappearing or magic less unicorns were rising, what could have turned my uncle into this power hungry monster. It was after a stormy night and my mother was collecting some herbs for her research when she found an injured Pegasus deep inside the woods. She took him back to the keep and began nursing him back to health.

My grandfather returning from another kingdom saw that the injured Pegasus was a Pegasi commander Sven Windgale an influential man from Hoofington. He explained that he was on a journey to Canterlot and he took the forest as a detour but was hit by lightning. He thanked my mother for her aid and was asked to stay for a few days to recover. Her nursing was the foundation of their relationship. After weeks of recuperating and courtship Sven proposed to my mother, she said yes and he became my father. He quickly gained the approval of my grandparents as they wanted to have lived to see their grandson.

The wedding ceremony was grand and taken place In Canterlot cathedral. Both soldiers of Hoofington and Canterlot saluted as friends and family entered the cathedral. Even  
>Queen Purity herself came and brought gifts for the newlyweds. The ceremony went peacefully except for scene where soldiers claimed to have seen a suspicious character. <p>

Two years after came my birth in Hoofington, a peculiar little one-winged unicorn came upon this world and later was wrapped around my mother's hooves her expression mixed with awe and happiness the same goes for everyone in the room. The doctors said that I had a weak constitution and underweight and that the wing may have been a birth defect and they might want to see if they wanted to cut it off. My grandfather disapproved of the thought denied them of this and was sworn to secrecy. In a family this would be their happiest moment but for our family this may have been the worst.

When my parents made their way back to Hoofington the carriage they were in was attacked by monstrous beings, my father tried to protect my still weak mother who held me near her side as my grandfather set up a barrier to protect other ponies in the area. Those who fought were either injured or torn apart. My father was seriously hurt, a slash from the beasts claw ripped skin from his face. My grandfather unleashed a Bolt of lightning through his horn and used a come to life spell on a nearby statue to combat the creatures. My mother ran next to my father and tried to heal his wound, that's when a voice called her name. The area was going wild and covered with fear; everyone was running in every direction as the sound of screams, magic, and panic sounded more distant than deafening, as this familiar voice became closer and closer.

My Grandfather repelled his foe before calling to my mother to run, but shock and worry froze my mother in place next to my father, her eyes met with the one speaking, she knows this voice all too well. She looked into the eyes of this shadow and saw how magic- no, there was something else… at that time the only way to describe what she saw was madness. It was none other than my uncle Cruxe.


End file.
